


19th Century Pest

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutualship between Otto Mozer and Dandy 704 was that of one leaning on the other for support on quite a few occasions whenever Dandy found himself alone on his dates. Today, we’ll see how it all began and soon turn into an (almost) every day moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19th Century Pest

* * *

 

_Their relationship could be seen as "complicated" by some._

* * *

 

 

       When he first met Dandy 704, Otto Mozer assumed that the man would’ve been as classy as his appearance was – perhaps snooty, too; however, Dandy broke that thought from him when the two began to know each other more. Dandy had a “gentleman” personality – yes – and claimed to be charming enough to get a fine date with a simple smile and the tip of his top hat…but, he was an oddball. His background story – according to a discovery by Terminal 99 and Lady Parsec – could’ve sentenced Dandy behind bars, so Otto wasn’t even going to _try_ and delve deeper into Dandy’s previous life… _ech_.

       At least Dandy would wander off on his own for adventures, the gentleman claiming he was a world class explorer, so he wouldn’t be in the house as much as the other Chipspeechs. Unfortunately, these trips around the world were only once in a while, meaning Dandy would stay home or try going on a date with a “daisy”.

       Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. There were times where Dandy became too hopeful he’d find his daisy one of these days, going on and on about “daisy” this and “daisy” that; furthermore, the mechanical man believed he had a chance with almost every “daisy” out there in the world. As Otto would find out one week after he and the other Chipspeechs moved in together, Dandy became rather depressed whenever he was stood up, left alone at the restaurant or theatre for hours.

       When this first happened, Otto was shutting down his equipment in order to rest for the night. The time was nearing three in the morning, and as the scientist hovered his way to the section of the room where he slept, there was a loud thump against his door.

       Odd, did someone need to talk to him?

       His levitating exopod crossed the floor and stopped in front of the door. While it was a huge disadvantage for not having arms, Otto was able to use other means to open the door if it was locked. Otto shifted to the right, a few inches away from the door and pressed down on a silver platform which served as an exopod-friendly button. This better not have been some sort of intruder in disguise…

       Instead of seeing somebody he would’ve exterminated on sight, Otto seemed surprised to see Dandy weakly leaning against the doorpost, appearing rather miserable and his top hat tilted to one side.

       “Oh, it’s you. How was your date?”

       He remained quiet for a moment, but then he shamefully muttered out, “I was stood up. I remained at the restaurant until they closed, then went for a few drinks.”

       That could explain why his breath reeked of alcohol and his tone wavered when he spoke.

       “Well, I’m sorry to hear about what happened…though, I’m wondering why you decided to stop in front of my room.”

       Dandy hesitated as he stood up straight, averting eye contact with the other Chipspeech member. A sigh was released before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms on the top of Otto’s pod. “I need the presence of somebody during this time of moping, Otto,” he confessed.

       Otto let out his own sigh – though mentally – but did not push the tall being off him and his transporter. Well, he wasn’t going to deny this man company; even if he was planning on sleeping. Dandy was lucky that “sleep” wasn’t entirely necessary for him. “Come on in, Dandy. Promise not to touch anything like Bert does.”

       If Otto was able to vocalize it, he would’ve made a grunt as soon as Dandy “hugged” him and the pod as a sign of thanks.

       “ _Mmm_ , thank you, Otto. I hope you don’t mind me telling you everything.”

       Regardless if he was drunk or not, Dandy’s small groan he made caused Otto to feel awkward and incredibly uncomfortable. He hoped Dandy wasn’t one of those drunk flirts.

 

* * *

 

 

  
       Otto, nestling himself into the corner where he “slept”, listened on to Dandy’s failed date while the nineteenth century gentleman adjusted his sleeping spot on a metal examining table. Apparently, Dandy waited patiently and oh-so eagerly for his date at a restaurant downtown for six hours. He never received a text message nor a call from his “daisy” even though this “daisy” confirmed about going on a date with him days prior. Dandy _had been_ excited and in spirits around the house upon finding out about dating somebody, smugly claiming to be irresistible to anyone. Just tonight, he had a sly smile on his face moments before departing…

       Well, that all went away.

       So, instead of being with another person for romantic purposes, Dandy drank himself silly at a bar and caught a cab home.

       “There’s always next time,” Otto chose to say as a method for comfort, “after all, giving up after one attempt is too soon. You’re also ‘handsome’ and full of ‘charm’ enough to get another chance at finding your ‘daisy’, Dandy.”

       The somewhat intoxicated man responded, “Oh, thank you.” With a chuckle, he added, “If I weren’t so drunk, I’d probably give your pod thing a hug.”

       “That’s…fine. You should go to sleep. You look a little sick.”  
       “I do?”  
       “Yes. You don’t want to look unsophisticated in the morning, do you?”

       He removed his hat, letting it plop perfectly onto the floor, then he pulled of his jacket and used it as a “pillow” for tonight. “I see your point, dear Otto. I’ll go with your advice–…” he, now being struck by the alcohol’s other effect, fell back onto the table and began to sleep in an instant.

       Upon hearing the soft snores, Otto said, “Good night,” and went to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

       Five days later, Otto would be greeted by Dandy late into the hour again. Yet again, Dandy was stood up and drunk his disappointment away; although, the sadness was still present in the mechanical man who couldn’t even stand on his own two feet. Otto allowed Dandy to stay the night in his room, of course.

       “You can’t climb on the table?”  
       “No, unfortunately…”

       Otto let out a mental sigh. “Let me lift you. Climb on.”

       Dandy flopped onto Otto’s pod with a grunt just as his legs were giving out from the hard liquor he consumed. Why, Melody, why did you not show up at the theatre like you promised with that stunning smile of yours? It hurt so much knowing he was abandoned for the second time this month.

       Otto levitated off the floor higher until he saw Dandy struggled onto the table, tossing his jacket and hat aside. “Do you feel like talking about it?”

       “Not this time, dear Otto. Thank you, though.”  
       “Alright. Good night.”

       Similar interactions between the gentleman of another century and the scientist continued for one more time that month. Eventually, Dandy coming to him in the dead of night, drunk and disheartened happened three times a month…much to the annoyance of Otto.

       Why did he always come to him, anyway? Has Dandy even tried moping around the other Chipspeechs? No, he wasn’t getting entirely sick of Dandy in his upset state – he was simply questioning his reasoning for coming to _him_. Dee and Spencer would’ve been a better choice; although, Dee would probably be worried about being around Dandy while he was drunk, and Spencer somehow getting angry and showing his wrath to the drunken man…

       Spencer – and let’s put it at that – was a gentle AI, but he was not the kind to anger.

       One day, Dandy and Otto began using Twitter and Otto took quick notice that the gentleman began to make “tweets” about being at various locations for dates he was supposed to be on, only to sadly find out he was stood up…again. At least with a Twitter account, Otto was able to know what was going through that man’s head.

       It was as he expected: hoping he’d find his “daisy” and going on dates but only for said “daises” never arriving.

       “Bert was in the kitchen when I got back,” Dandy told Otto, laying on the metallic table once more, fighting to stay awake long enough to talk to the scientist. “The little brat had the nerve to say I should have a date with my ‘rosy palms’ and get it over with…”

       “It’s Bert, are you really surprised?” Otto questioned.

       “No, but it’s still pretty rude that he’d suggest masturbating as a ‘fix’.”  
       “Again, it’s Bert. I’ll make sure he doesn’t make a tweet about it.”

       He sighed. “Thank you, dear Otto.” Dandy shifted on his makeshift bed, the jacket under his head moving as well.

       “By the way,” Otto suddenly said to him, “your arm looks funny. Does it need to be tweaked in the morning?”

       From where Otto was resting, he was able to see him nod while his eyes began to drift.

       “I’ll fix it as soon as I get up. Get some rest, you can hardly keep your eyes open.”  
       “I don’t know how you can tell considering my ‘eyes’ are mostly covered, but…I’ll do as you say. Good night, dear Otto.”

       “Again with the ‘dear’ before my given name,” the scientist said to himself, for he had taken obvious notice of the title which Dandy used on him. Lady Parsec must have influenced with using such a word to describe somebody.

       A month later, Otto had set a small bed beside his own for whenever that man became drunk and needed someone to talk to before passing out from intoxication. It was rather nice to have company, but Otto wasn’t going to tell a soul about this besides Lady Parsec since She knew everything eventually.

       What a routine this turned out to be.

 

* * *

 

**end**


End file.
